1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic part which comprises a plate-shaped electronic element having connecting electrodes protected from exterior on both main surfaces thereof and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional vibrator support structure which is the background of the present invention is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,821.
The vibrator support structure discloses in this U.S. patent has connecting terminal members extending to the outside of a casing. For this reason, in order to mount the vibrator support structure, for example, on a printed circuit board, the connecting terminal members have to be inserted into holes of the printed circuit board, and the work of mounting it is very troublesome. Also, in this case, a space for the connecting terminal members is required, and therefore a large space for mounting the vibrator support structure is required.